


With Great Respect

by Spitshine



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bull is a Good Bro, Canonically Queer Characters, Canonically Trans Character, Cunnilingus, Damn Bull That's a Lot of Come, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Gang Bang, Greedy Bottom Krem, In Media Res, Krem Gets Airtightened, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Qunlat Language Mishaps, Safe Sex Cause Magic, Spitroasting, Vivienne is the Boss of Everyone, bottom pov, distention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spitshine/pseuds/Spitshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I'm starting to rethink this idea of mine, kadan,” Bull remarked dryly over Krem's head. “I worry there's just not enough cock between the two of us for our needy little friend here.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Did I not mention, amatus? I'm sure I did... well, no matter. I invited Vivienne to our party.”</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“But she's a lady!”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	With Great Respect

**Author's Note:**

> I have never played Dragon Age and all my knowledge of it and its characters comes from fic/tumblr, so if I have unwittingly written any of these fine folks OOC, please let me know so I can correct it forthwith.
> 
> Language notes/cw in end notes.
> 
> Update 15.12.1: I just noticed exactly how many fics are titled "Taarsidath-an Halsaam" so I changed the title. Though not by much.

“Bull, fuck, please,” Krem begged. “Let me—mmrph.” That was all he could get out before Bull—finally—let him at his half-hard cock. The 'Vint whined low in his throat, lapping at the liquid welling out of the purple-gray slit before him. Maker, Bull's cock was so huge that just the head blocked off most of his vision, made his eyes cross as he watched it swell before him. He tried to rock forward, almost falling off the enormous bed in his attempt to get his lips around it—

But Dorian tugged him right back, the mage's hands surprisingly strong on his hips, slamming his narrow hips against Krem's somewhat more generous bottom, driving his dick deep into the lieutenant's slick cunt as he slowly worked two oiled fingers into his ass.

Too slowly.

Desperate for more, Krem shifted backwards, forcing Dorian's fingers inside himself until the knuckles ground against his rim.

Sadly, this caused Bull's now fully hardened cock to fall from his lips and he squawked in surprise and disappointment. Balancing carefully on one hand, he hooked the other around one of Bull's thick thighs, futilely attempting to pull the enormous qunari close enough to suck. Bull laughed, a deep rumbling noise that shook his chubby belly before taking one more step closer to the bed. “Give my balls your best tongue bath, buddy, and we'll see about letting you deepthroat me.”

Encouraged, Krem set to his new task with a will, his long tongue sloppy-wet, saliva dripping down his own chin as he tried to fit first one testicle, then the other in his mouth.

“Careful, there. I appreciate your enthusiasm, but don't bite off more than you can chew.”

Krem hummed his acknowledgment and opened his jaw yet wider, not bothered at all by the slight pop when it dislocated just a tad as it meant he could at last fit his mouth around Bull's extremely proportional nut.

“Is that really the idiom you're going with here, amatus?” Dorian asked, more than a little breathless with the exertion of his own thrusts.

Bull started to answer but—Krem preened just a little—choked on his own words as Krem sucked gently, swirling his tongue around and around before moving to the other side. This, he decided, was his happy place: mouth full of salty flesh, nose buried in the fragrant junction of scrotum and cock, the wet schlick of a dick pistoning into his cunt as a third finger screwed wetly into his ass.

The moment stretched on like that, Krem's orgasm building slow but steady as the desire coiled heavily between his hips until Bull pulled back and announced, “Alright, Krem, I think you've proven yourself. Ready for this?”

“Thanks, Chief. Born ready,” Krem gasped, working his jaw for a moment before letting it hang open again, tongue carefully covering his bottom teeth. He felt more than heard his own muffled moan of gratitude as the huge cock slipped between his lips and into his mouth. He straightened his neck to allow Bull full access to his throat.

“I'm starting to rethink this idea of mine, kadan,” Bull remarked dryly over Krem's head. “I worry there's just not enough cock between the two of us for our needy little friend here.”

“Did I not mention, amatus? I'm sure I did... well, no matter. I invited Vivienne to our party.”

“But she's a lady!”

“And? This is for Cremisius, not me.”

Krem moaned his appreciation for the consideration, though it quickly turned into a groan of frustration when Bull's hand tightened in his hair, simultaneously tugging him off the qunari's dick and preventing his lunging forward or backward. When Dorian pulled back until his glans just barely nudged Krem's dripping opening, Krem twisted his head as far over his shoulder as he could manage and growled. Teasing was rude.

“No, I mean—not a woman, a _lady_.”

“Oh. Did you think high society types don't do this kind of thing? Because, well...” Dorian trailed off, as if not quite sure how to point out his own background.

“I know some do. You're a terrible slut, after all. But Vivienne, she—she's _ma'am_. Also, er, doesn't she, you know, not...” Krem twisted forward again just in time catch Bull gesturing awkwardly at his own spit-wet cock.

“Don't be ridiculous,” Dorian laughed as he pushed back into Krem at a punishingly slow pace. “She has a Saartoh—”

“Ohhhhhh,” Krem moaned desperately, long, low, and loud enough to drown out all other sound in the room as Dorian bottomed out and kept thrusting, finally getting him back within range of Bull.

“A Saartoh-bas? You can't fuck someone with that! You'll tear them in two—”

Krem pulled back far enough to glare and insist, “I could take it!” before diving forward and licking as much of Bull's cock as he could reach, long, messy swipes to compensate for not being allowed to deepthroat it.

“—and even without that, it can't possibly be safe to put a mage's staff inside someone.”

The door swung open and Vivienne swept in imperiously. “Really, darling. You were not listening well.” She was perfectly done up, as always, matching from the top of her purple-and-gold horned headdress to the tips of her tall black boots. The only difference Krem could see between what she was wearing now and her regular clothes was the gold-buckled leather harness, deep violet to match her leggings, holding the proud jut of her strap-on securely to the elegant curve of her hips. Krem whimpered, just a bit, at the thought of being so blessedly full.

“No, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am. Perfect timing as always, ma'am.” Bull's deferential tone was at odds with the decisive rhythm of his hips, feeding Krem a bit more of his cock with each thrust.

“Indeed.” She pursed her lips in mild disapproval as she managed to look down her nose at the eight-foot qunari. “If you had been listening, you would know I have a Saartoh _Nehrappan_ , in addition to my Saartoh- _bas_ ; I will of course be using the former for this little get together. My thanks again for the invitation, Dorian.”

“Anything for Cremisius, Enchanter.”

“Hm. So it seems. Now would that extend to making a bit of room for me, or...”

“Yes, ma'am. Of course it does. Was there a particular place you wanted to occupy, ma'am?”

“Certainly, darling. Let's see—Cremisius, who would you prefer in front of you, Dorian or the Iron Bull?”

“I—oh, keffas! Dorian, I guess. Bull teases too much.” Krem could feel Dorian's smirk in the tightening of the mage's fingers on waist, the way he ground his hips in one last smooth circle before pulling out. (Though perhaps guessing that Dorian was smirking at his lover wasn't much of an accomplishment, after all.)

“Very well. Bull, lay down on your back, legs off the bed. I'm afraid you'll have to help the poor boy up. He looks a bit shaky.”

“M'fine, m'fine,” Krem protested, though he leaned heavily on Bull's massive arm anyhow, allowing himself to be manhandled this way and that, finally settling with his legs splayed over Bull's thighs, canting his hips back to rub himself hungrily against Bull's erection.

“Take it easy, Krem de la Krem. There's no rush here.” Bull's huge hands wrapped around Krem's jaw, tugged him up for a kiss.

_Oh._

Bull's mouth was shockingly soft, insistent yet still gentle against his own and, yeah, he understood suddenly why Dorian was always pushing the Captain into corners and up against walls. “Yeah, alright,” he murmured, crawling further up Bull's torso to deepen the kiss.

“Ahem,” Vivienne and Dorian coughed in unison disapproval.

“Oh, right, ma'am. Uh, kadan.” Bull sounded embarrassed. “Scoot down, my friend.” Krem complied gladly, propping himself up on his arms before he realized that wouldn't be enough. He kneeled up, half-standing when he realized just how much height he'd have to get in order to sink down on Bull's cock. “That's it, buddy. Ohhh, that's good. That's so good.”

Vivienne, it seemed, was not one to let them enjoy the moment. “Up on the bed, Dorian, thank you. Bull, spread your legs a bit. Further. Yes. You prepared him already, I presume?”

Krem had gotten only half of Bull's dick inside him and already he was stretched far enough to render him incapable of speech. Nevertheless, he did his best to wiggle his ass enticingly in hopes of showing the woman just how ready he was.

“Yes, ma'am, Dorian was very thorough,” Bull got out before his lover swung a muscled thigh over his face, carefully straddling the qunari so as not to wrench his horns. “Now that's just not fair, kadan,” Bull complained. “Letting me so close and then—”

“Tonight is not about you,” Dorian reminded him demurely. “Perhaps later, if you behave yourself, but for now...” Dorian tilted forward far enough for Krem to get his mouth around the tip; Krem moaned wantonly when he got to taste the mixture of his own slick and Dorian's precome and jerked forward for more. Luckily, Bull's dick was long enough that he wasn't left empty.

Though Vivienne did tut disapprovingly. “Come now, Cremisius. You must move back if you want—”

“It's okay, pal. Dorian will move with you,” Bull reassured as he grabbed Krem's hips and forced him backward, which coincidentally shoved Bull balls-deep into Krem's eager cunt.

“Much better,” Vivienne remarked, stepping between Bull's spread thighs and lining the tip of her dildo up with Krem's well-lubricated ass and driving forward at a measured pace. Krem groaned as he felt the unforgiving wood of her strap-on press against Bull's erection through the thin wall of his own flesh.

Krem lost the thread of events then, a bit, all rocking hips and pistoning dicks and him being full, so full, too full to move or think or do anything but moan and scream and whimper as his orgasm washed over him in a haze of pleasure, lights bursting behind his eyelids. He stopped holding himself up, trusting his weight to the unrelenting drive of the cocks inside him, the firm hands on his skin. The rhythm of three fell in and out of sync as the ruthless fucking went on and on. He came a second and then a third time without ever truly coming down from the peak of his pleasure. His eyes opened and closed without his volition, but it didn't matter; he could make no sense of the world either way.

“Krem,” Dorian groaned above him. “Oh, Maker, that's good. Down your throat or in your mouth?”

Krem couldn't form words, no way no how, but he had the dim thought that it would be a terrible shame not to taste Dorian's seed fixed in his mind, so he shoved back—gleefully forcing himself even deeper onto Bull and Vivienne—and opened his mouth wide, rolling his eyes back to watch Dorian's face as the mage came.

It was only a few strokes later when he found his mouth full of semen and filling still. He gulped down what he could before wiping his face with the back of his hand. He pulled himself out his fog enough to whine, “Let me clean you,” not quite done with being so full.

Dorian chuckled. “Gently. We can't all come over and over all night long.” Obediently, Krem licked over Dorian's softening length before drawing him back into his mouth and suckling lightly.

“Sounds like a wager, kadan.”

“Not tonight, amatus.” He carefully extracted himself from Krem's mouth and collapsed back against the headboard, clearly exhausted.

Krem nearly collapsed himself, but Bull caught him under his armpits and hauled him upright. “Not so fast, champ. Little slip of a thing like you, bet I can see—yeah, that's it. Feel that?” Bull grabbed one of Krem's hands and guided it to the man's own stomach. “That's my cock inside of you.”

Krem looked down at himself. Sure enough, there was a noticeable bulge in his abdomen, moving up and down in time to Bull's punishing thrusts. “Fasta vass, Chief, are you trying to push my cervix through my diaphragm?”

“Like it?”

“Then yes, absolutely,” Bull gritted out as Krem traced the stretched edges of both his holes, dropping one hand down to cradle Bull's sac.

“You feel a little full there, boss, you gonna come? Gonna fill me up with all that hot spunk?”

Dirty talk might have been Bull's weakness, because his orgasm exploded out of him and into Krem as he bucked up one final time, shouting, “Taarsidath-an Halsaam!” He came so powerfully Krem could feel each individual pulse inside himself. The qunari's big body curled up with the force of his climax, each muscle of his wide torso contracting. Krem's whole world was an expanse of silver-gray skin, the heavy weight in his ass and the wet squelch of Bull's slowly fading thrusts.

It went on for a long time, long after Krem felt the gooey mess oozing out of him, covering his clit and the tops of his thighs before slipping down further, assumedly making an equal mess of Bull and the bed.

Bull's hands loosened as his orgasm ended and Krem slumped forward, resting happily on Bull's sweaty chest as Vivienne continued to drive into him from behind. His energy was waning but he gathered enough to tilt his ass up and hump back to meet her quickening thrusts.

“Are you ready for me, darling? I didn't want you distracted with anything else during _my_ peak.”

“Ready, ready,” Krem slurred, pushing himself up on his elbows to look at the stately woman behind him. “Do it, please, ma'am.” There wasn't a hair out of place, her clothes and jewelry were all still perfectly in order; the only sign she'd been fucking him so hard and so well was a slight flush on her cheeks which ran down under her high collar; she wasn't even short of breath.

“Lovely manners,” she remarked as her thin fingers gripped his waist hard enough to bruise. She thrust forward one last time, grinding her hips in a tight circle and letting out one short, broken cry as her mouth fell open and her eyes fluttered closed for a moment.

But only a moment. The blush faded from her face and she stepped back, all business once more. “Have you a towel, Dorian? I'm afraid Bull made a bit of a mess when he—you know.” She wrinkled her nose delicately.

“My apologies, ma'am. Krem here's just such a hot piece of—”

Dorian cut him off with a hurried, “Of course, Enchanter. Here you go,” before turning to his lover and hissing, “A _lady_!”

“Oh. Right. Sorry, ma'am. Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Quite. Well. Have a good evening, dears.” And she was gone in a swirl of black silk and purple velvet.

“Well, Krem, I think Dorian may be down for the count, but what about you, huh? You got another in ya?”

“What are you suggesting, Chief?”

Bull flipped the two of them with one impressive flex of his considerable muscle, landing flat on his stomach between Krem's spread thighs. “I'm suggesting I made quite a mess down here and my Tama always said I ought to clean up after myself.”

“Oh, did she?” Krem settled further into the pillows and hooked one knee over Bull's horn, pulling him closer. “Guess you better get to it the—oh, _Maker_!”

“He's not terrible,” Dorian agreed.

Krem chose not to reply in favor of thunking his head against the headboard. Bull's determination was obvious; he lapped at Krem's sore cunt thoroughly, catching every drop on his thick tongue before moving up to suck on Krem's erect clit. Krem screamed as his orgasm ripped through him, arching off the bed and shoving Bull's face even harder between his legs with both hands.

Breathing hard and finally sated, Krem sagged heavily into the bed, tugging both of his lovers close enough to cuddle.

“Was that what you wanted, Krem?” Bull asked through a wide yawn.

“More than I could have known to want. I have one question, though.”

“Mm?”

“Why in Andraste's name will you be pleasuring yourself later? Seems selfish to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing Krem as having little to no dysphoria and being super into getting nailed in every available orifice. I use words like “cunt.” Mostly I'm doing this because it reflects my own relationship to my body and I like reading/writing fic similar to my own experience. If that's not your cup of tea, I promise not to be offended if you don't want to read this.


End file.
